Los Santos Vagos (3D Universe)
Los Santos Vagos is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Los Santos Vagos (AKA Northside Vagos, LSV, or just Vagos) are the largest and most powerful Mexican/Latin street gang based in Los Santos and the 2nd most powerful overall gang at the beginning of the events in San Andreas. They are predominant in the far east and north of the city - within the poorer and more run-down neighborhoods of South Central Los Santos. Their territory includes Los Flores, Las Colinas and East Beach. Prior to 1992, they also controlled some areas of East Los Santos. They are fierce rivals of the other Los Santos Mexican gang, the Varrios Los Aztecas, and are also enemies with the Grove Street Families and the Ballas. They're affiliated with the San Fierro Rifa, who were former enemies until the Rifa joined the narcotics business. LSV members include drug-dealer Big Poppa and homosexual Freddy. There are three different Vago skins that walk and drive around their territories. *The first member is shirtless, wears a yellow bandana, black khaki pants, gray shoes and has tattoos. *The second member wears a white beater, yellow bandana, beige khaki pants, and white and black sneakers. *The last member is overweight, bald-headed, wears a white beater, yellow bandana, denim shorts, knee high white socks, a cross necklace, and huaraches (sandals). The Vagos primarily make money by seliing drugs (especially crack cocaine), from which they gain money to buy weapons from the Russian Mafia - much like the Ballas. Their historicity, when the gang was formed, and historical events about the gang is shrouded in mystery, though they probably started forming along with the other Los Santos gangs during the 70's and 80's. The Vagos are known to be extremely violent and will often attack in very large groups in an attempt to swarm their enemy as part of their strategy. Members are often seen drinking beer and smoking marijuana while hanging in groups. Sporting a yellow bandana is a dead-give away in addition to 90's "cholo" style clothing. Vagos will also often flash Vago gang handsigns. Many memebers are often heavily tattooed with gang tattoos. On the streets, they are either unarmed or carry the 9mm pistol. They are involved in gang-banging, gang warfare, murder, gang-related homicide, arms dealing, robbery, vandalism, street violence, and drug dealing (especially the crack cocaine trade). Upon spotting a Balla, Grove, or Azteca on their territory - they will often get into a violent confrontation (especially if Aztecas). They will also usually get into a violent confrontation upon spotting CJ walking or driving around their territory and will sometimes question his gang-banging status, and if the player chooses to respond positively, the Vagos will attack. Events of GTA San Andreas The Vagos pose a threat to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' protagonist Carl Johnson, and will taunt and attack him, if they see him. One of the Vagos' first appearence in the storyline was during the mission Catalyst, which sees Carl and Ryder stealing weaponry and ammunition from a train, and having to kill a number of Vagos and Ballas gang members to get them. During the OG Loc mission, Carl and OG Loc chase Vagos gang member Freddy across parts of Los Santos before being confronted by more Vagos gang members (whom are all killed). Big Smoke appears to be having problems with the Vagos gang, and along with Carl, meet two Vagos drug dealers, who have Smoke's drugs, in the mission Running Dog. After failing to hand the drugs back to Smoke, one is injured after Smoke sneaks up from behind and swings at the gangster with a baseball bat and the other is chased down and murdered by Carl. Then Smoke hears from Frank Tenpenny that the Vagos are meeting some San Fierro Rifa and cutting some kind of deal. At Unity Station four Vagos gang members jump onto the train just leaving the station, and are chased and killed by Smoke and Carl. Officer Tenpenny also has issues with the Vagos, and sends Carl to burn down some Vagos homes, in the mission Burning Desire. The Vagos eventually gain the territories of the Varrios Los Aztecas which includes El Corona, Little Mexico, and Unity Station due to the increasing drug influence causing the Aztecas to dissolve. Carl and Cesar realize that the Vagos, Rifa, Ballas and Russian Mafia are working with one another against the Grove Street Families and Varrios Los Aztecas, buying drugs and selling them in the city. The Vagos remain in the Aztecas territories until Carl and Cesar return to Los Santos, and they reclaim El Corona as Aztecas territory in the mission Los Desperados. The Vagos are then forced to leave Little Mexico, Unity Station and El Corona, and return to their north-eastern bases in the city. Upon the establishment of Big Smokes Crack Empire - the Vagos are hired by Big Smoke (along with the Rifa, Russian Mafia and Ballas) for protection. This is the only situation in the game where the Ballas and Vagos collaborate with each other despite being enemies on the streets. Upon the destruction of Big Smokes crack empire and the death of Big Smoke, the Vagos lose alot of drug influence (and therefore money). If the player chooses, it is possible to take over all of their territories in Los Santos, thus ending the Vagos gang for good, and they will never appear in the game again. Members and Associates Members *Big Poppa (Deceased) - High ranking member/Drugs dealer and possable leader *Freddy (Deceased) Associates *Big Smoke *Ryder *Frank Tenpenny and C.R.A.S.H. Gang Cars The Vagos drive three different classic cars, the 2-door Hermes, Remington and Tornado, and the 4-door Oceanic. If a player angers the gang to the point of pursuit (during gang wars, for example), they will always give chase in the Oceanic, due to it being their only vehicle capable of holding four members. Although the Tornado appears considerably often throughout the game, it will spawn much less frequently when all Vagos territories have been captured, the best solution is storing one before this occurs. They also seem to be a larger volume of Vagos cars on the streets than any other gang, making attacks on members difficult. The favourite radio station of the Vagos is K-DST. Mission Appearances *Catalyst *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Burning Desire *A Home in the Hills *Los Desperados *End of the Line Trivia *An outlaw motorcycle club exists called the Vagos. However the MC's gang color is green. *If the player recruits a Vagos gang member (after enabling the Recruit Pedestrians cheat), and starts a gang war, the recruited Vagos gang member/s will immediately turn on the player. *Vago is Spanish for tramp or a slacker. *The gang's favorite radio station is K-DST when you carjack any of their gang cars. Gallery de:Los Santos Vagos es:Los Santos Vagos fi:Los Santos Vagos pl:Los Santos Vagos pt:Los Santos Vagos Category:Latino Gangs Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas